


[podfic] Ätherwellen

by Annapods



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Kingsman Branches, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, some mild sexual content, super secret chat group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three-hundred and twenty-six members in Kingsman's tech departments all over the world, and obviously they have lots of stories to share about their agents and what they do to drive them crazy.<br/>The best way to do so is a super-secret WhatsApp group, and if it gets a challenge for all of them to finally get Harry and Eggsy together, it might just be Merlin's fault.</p><p>written by colorsflyaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ätherwellen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ätherwellen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851446) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



> non english language square  
> I'm so sorry for the mispronunciation of all those foreign words. I tried my best but, well. There are only two or three languages in there I'm even a little bit used to, and google wasn't that helpful.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/%C3%A4w) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ghqehvahhgtsv2d/awwhole.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
